Gloria Tyler
Gloria Tyler (グロリア・タイラー Guroria Tairā)' '''is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. She was a part of Academia, teaming up with her younger sister, Grace Tyler. Appearance Gloria is a fair-skinned woman with red eyes and long blonde hair that hangs over her forehead in three pointed locks; the central one extending to her nose and the other two to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extends down her back and curves up in a short point. Gloria wears a more masculine outfit than her sister. She wears a tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves. She dons gold-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, white elbow-length gloves, and a magenta sashes that curve over each of her upper arms and attach to her shoulder pads. Gloria also wears short white shorts with similar patterning to the front of her coat and black cuffs over white leggings and thigh-high black boots with golden soles and upturned golden toes. Personality Like most of Academia Duelists, Gloria is cruel and ruthless, enjoying the pain and sorrow that she caused to others. This sadistic side of her, together with her sister, leads her to usually uses tactic that will inflict repeated injuries to their opponents, stating it's more fun that way. In addition to this, she has no hesitation to taunt and belittle her opponent until they either lose their calm or losing confidence. Compared to her younger sister, Gloria is more serious, blunt, and fiercer. She also can be a bit impatient when something annoyed her, showing clearly her anger and annoyance. She has big pride and confidence in her skill as Duelist than her sister, so she is offended when people think of the possibility that she and Grace will lose. After being defeated by Yūya, she became intrigued by Yūya's Dueling as well, though much less than her sister and her stubbornness resulted with her refusing to be honest until her sister urged her. History '''Invasion of Xyz Dimension' Gloria and Grace were one of the Duelists sent to the Xyz Dimension with the armies to complete the ARC Area Project in the Xyz Dimension. She and her sister quickly became infamous among the Resistance as sisters who defeated most of Spade Branch Duelists with their "Amazoness" Deck together as Tag Duelists. Sometime afterwards, when the majority of citizens in the Xyz Dimension have been turned into cards, they were sent back to Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 107: "The Duel-Starved Amazoness" Xyz Dimension Arc Gloria and her sister, Grace, were called by the Professor, Leo Akaba, who ordered them to assist the completion of ARC Area Project in the Xyz Dimension after receiving report that the Lancers have arrived there and interfering with their mission. Gloria commented that their powers are necessary for the completion of their mission.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" Duel Against Allen & Sayaka ".]] Arriving at Heartland, Gloria and her sister spotted Sayaka Sasayama who was looking for Kaito Tenjō. Assuming that she was a Lancers since it won't be possible for a civilian to wander alone, they challenged her to Duel. Allen Kōzuki then arrived and together with Sayaka accepted the sisters' challenge. Once knowing that Allen and Sayaka were not Lancers, but Resistance, the sisters quickly lost interest as they revealed that they were the ones responsible for the annihilation of most members of Resistance Spade Branch and deemed Allen and Sayaka as merely an eyesore. The sisters then easily overwhelmed them by using the combination of their Fusion Monsters, "Amazoness Empress" and "Amazoness Pet Liger". Before they could change Allen and Sayaka into cards, they were confronted by Shingo and Gongenzaka who revealed themselves as Lancers, leading to another Tag Duel as Gloria and Grace were not satisfied with the previous Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 107: "The Duel-Starved Amazoness" Duel Against Yūya & Shun After defeating the two Lancers brutally, they are then challenged by an angry Yūya and Shun who arrived shortly after and accepted their challenge for another Tag Duel. Gloria and her sister quickly gained the upper hand, Gloria used the combination of their ace monsters and spell cards "Amazoness Audience Room" and "Slow Life" that continuously increased their LP each time Yūya and Shun special summoned monsters, while Grace used spell cards that increased their LP each time they received damage. Shun's continuous Xyz summons that only increased their LP quickly made Gloria and Grace to lose interest, telling him and Yūya to just surrender, which angered Shun further. However, Yūya managed to find a way to counter their combo by using the combination effects of "Miracle Rocket Show", "Smile World", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon". As Yūya activated his two spell cards, both Grace and Gloria were captivated by the beauty of the cards to the point they weren't even bothered when they were defeated. After being defeated, Gloria and her sister was left in shock at how amazing Yūya's Entertainment Dueling was, not minding Noro who ordered them to chase after Yūya and the others who have escaped while they were still in shock.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 108: "The Amazoness Trap" Obelisk Force vs. Lancers Together with Grace and Noro, Gloria watched the Duel between the Obelisk Force against Yūya and Shun. She assumed that Noro was the one who called for Obelisk Force after they were defeated, but Noro denied this and thought that the Professor might be the one who sent them in case the sisters failed, which offended Gloria, and scolded Grace for easily accepting the fact and got excited when seeing Yūya managed to avoid OTK. Gloria contemplated to join the Duel as well, but Grace convinced her to watch because the Obelisk Force won't lose so easily. When the Obelisk Force lost against Kaito, who joined the Duel, Gloria and Grace were ready to get their revenge. However, Edo and his squad arrived and ordered them not to interfere.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 109: "The Falcon that Perishes on Battlefield" Yūya vs. Edo Gloria objected Edo's order, revealing she and her sister have received direct order from the Professor himself to defeat the Lancers, but Edo merely brushed them off. With Edo already forcefully dragged Yūya to Duel him, all that left were the remaining Resistance and Lancers, who were surrounded by Edo's Academia squad under Noro's order. Displeased by her sister's newfound interest in Yūya's Entertainment Dueling, Gloria impatiently told Grace to leave the Duel to Edo and instead join the Academia squad to defeat Kaito and the rest, only to be met with a plea from Grace who still wanted to watch Yūya's Duel, much to Gloria's frustration, but she nevertheless relented to her sister's plea. When Kaito defeated the entire Academia squad alone and escaped with the others, Gloria commented on Noro's incompetency for letting them to get away so easily due to continuously mismanaging his troop, earning her a protest from Noro who tried to put the blame on Edo. As she watched the Duel between Edo and Yūya, she noticed Noro's joyful reaction when Yūya seemed to overpower Edo's monster, a fact that she pointed out to Noro himself, something that Noro quickly denied. When Yūya's LP was reduced to 600 while Edo still has 3100 LP, Gloria concluded that the outcome has already been decided with Edo's victory, as oppose to Grace who believed otherwise.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 110: "The Torn "Smile World"" Yūya made his comeback by summoning "Entermate Laughmaker" that able to overpower Edo's "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy" by increasing its ATK to 6900 using its effect, but Gloria noted that this was a perfect chance for Edo to use the combination of "Dystopiaguy's" effect and "Demise Urban" to destroy it, but Yūya already anticipating "Dystopiaguy's" effect and countered it with its own effect to inflict damage on Edo even if he couldn't destroy his monster. Once his LP reached 100, Yūya finally began his Entertainment Dueling. This time, Yūya's Entertainment Dueling did not only amused Grace, but also Noro, making Gloria to scorn at the Vice-Commander, reminding him of his place. When Yūya won the Duel, she dismissed her sister's happiness, reminding the fact that they have lost against Lancers once again and worried of what the Professor will do if he heard of this. Noro assured her that he had already called for reinforcement, and soon another squad of Academia soldiers surrounded Edo and Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 111: "Pendulum Heart" Fusion Dimension Arc Defecting from Academia To her and everyone's surprise, Edo defended Yūya as he now shares his belief that Dueling is not a tool for conflict but instead to bring happiness to people, going as far as discarding the mantle that signified him as Commander-in-Chief, showing his willingness to betray the Professor. To make her shocked even further, her sister thought that Edo's decision to betray Academia was cool, prompting Gloria to ask did she also intending to become Lancers' ally. Grace corrected Gloria's statement to be Yūya's ally and pointed out the fact that Gloria was also charmed by Yūya's Entertainment Dueling, flustering Gloria. Under Grace's urging to be honest, Gloria and her sister also decided to join Yūya. The Resistance's arrival and Edo's speech forced Noro to surrender and the Academia soldiers to follow Edo's plan rebuild Xyz Dimension Helping the Refugees Now allied with both Resistance and Lancers, Gloria, her sister, and all former members of Academia helped the refugees in the Resistance hideout by distributing foods, medical supplies, and rebuilding residential houses for free to atone for what they have done. Gloria and her sister helped in making and distributing foods, making Gloria questioned why she has to do this, to which Grace answered that making people happy is part of Entertainment, so they should think about it as a training.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" Yūya vs. Dennis Following the battle against Zarc, Gloria appeared during Yūya and Dennis Macfield's Duel with Grace, Mamoru, and Edo and irritably watched her sister call out to Yūya. When Dennis attacked "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", Gloria wondered what he was planning since "Entermage Trapeze Magician" had the same ATK as "Odd-Eyes". Gloria noted it was over for Yūya when Dennis used the effect of "Entermage Trapeze High Magician" but Grace told her that Yūya would go for an Action Card. She and Grace then noticed three kids who wanted to watch the Duel and Gloria let them go up front to watch it. When Yūya weakened "Trapeze High Magician", Gloria noted she could see Yūya's victory, but expected Dennis to use the effect of "Trapeze High Magician" again to protect himself. She applaud at the end of the Duel when Yūya won.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 144: "The Cursed Gear Mask" Yūya vs. Jack Gloria is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack Atlas with Grace, Mamoru, Edo, Kaito, Allen, and Sayaka.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" She was happy when Yūya won and watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" Yūya vs. Reiji Gloria was happy when Yūya won both Duels and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray Akaba to witness Yuzu Hīragi's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Gloria uses an "Amazoness" Deck, with her monsters being Warrior-Types. Amazoness Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Former member of Academia Category:Former Antagonist Category:Supporting Character